Na zawsze zostanę w kapryśnej Brytanii
by akumaNakago
Summary: Opowiadanie pojedynkowe z Forum Mirriel. Pragnął wiedzy ponad wszystko na świecie. Porzucił więc swą piękną ojczyznę i ruszył w podróż, która nieoczekiwany koniec znalazła na niegościnnej wyspie położonej na drugim krańcu Europy. Coś go tam zatrzymało.


_**Od autorki**_

_To mój pierwszy i, na razie, jedyny tekst o Założycielach (tych kanonicznych, w każdym razie) - jak większość moich tekstów pojedynkowych prawdopodobnie nie powstałby, gdyby nie był pojedynkowy właśnie. Z drugiej strony nie ma on wiele wspólnego z pojedynkowymi warunkami, sama to pierwsza przyznam. No trudno, taki się urodził. Ogólnie Założyciele nie należą do moich ulubionych wątków, choć prawdę mówiąc, mam w planach jeszcze jeden fanfik o nich, zupełnie jednak inny._

_W kwestii zaś wyjaśnienia: pochodzenie Salazara oparłam w poniższym tekście na teoretycznej genezie jego kanonicznego imienia. Plus minus._

_Jak zwykle życzę przyjemnej lektury._

_Nakago_

* * *

><p>Na zawsze zostanę w kapryśnej Brytanii<p>

* * *

><p>W czasie swoich podróży Salazar doszedł do wniosku, że najwięcej o mieszkańcach okolic, przez które wędrował, mówiły ich gospody. Oraz ludzie w nich przesiadujący.<p>

Ta była obrazem nędzy i rozpaczy. Sklecona - bo w tym przypadku trudno mówić o _budowaniu_ - ze zmieszanej z błotem słomy, z zewnątrz przypominała koślawy kurhan. W środku cuchnęła dymem nieznajdującym ujścia przez szpary w ścianach i strzesze, młodym piwem oraz tłumem brudnych, przepoconych ciał. Hałas, jaki tam panował, prawie zagłuszał myśli. Salazar zawahał się na progu wątpliwej jakości przybytku. Niestety, miał do wyboru albo to, albo zimny, ulewny deszcz do spółki z przenikliwym wiatrem. Ach, jakże uwielbiał aurę Brytanii...

Z dwojga złego wybrał tłok i zgiełk. W końcu po to podróżował po świecie, by poznać i zobaczyć jak najwięcej. A świat nie wszędzie był równie piękny, jak w jego ojczystej słonecznej Iberii czy innych cywilizowanych okolicach. Dlatego, żeby naprawdę go zgłębić, musiał się zapuszczać również w takie miejsca.

W zarodku zdusił westchnienie, po czym, z wystudiowanym, pozornie uprzejmym uśmiechem, przecisnął się w głąb.

Udało mu się znaleźć zakątek względnego spokoju, gdzie, jak się wydawało, zasiadły osoby wychowane trochę lepiej niż wszechobecna tłuszcza. W każdym razie nikt tam nie wrzeszczał na całe gardło, wręcz przeciwnie, nawet nie rozmawiano. Towarzystwo sprawiało wrażenie podobnych jemu podróżnych, którzy wybrali tę akurat gospodę z braku innych w pobliżu i szukali w jej wnętrzu azylu przed upiorną pogodą. Nadal sprawiali wrażenie nieokrzesanych wojów, jednak nie byli jeszcze tak pijani, jak głośniejsza część klienteli. Jeszcze.

Nie miał wyboru: musiał zarobić trochę grosiwa, aby móc dalej podróżować. Zdjął więc przemoczoną pelerynę, przewiesił ją przez zydel i stanął twarzą do znudzonego tłumu.

- Daleko stąd, gdzie morskie fale barwą przywodzą na myśl lazur pogodnych niebios... - deklamował głębokim, pełnym głosem, który jakimś cudem przebijał się przez wrzaski pijanego sąsiedztwa i zwracał uwagę na mówiącego.

Przez chwilę opowiadał o urokach helladzkich krajobrazów, a gdy zauważył - co nie było trudne - że poetyka opisów przyrody nie robi na słuchaczach wrażenia, bez wahania przeszedł do konkretów.

- W jaskini nad samym brzegiem morza zaczaił się okrutny potwór, który porywał najpiękniejsze panny. Jeśli raz weszły do groty, już z niej nie wychodziły. Wielu śmiałków próbowało pokonać tajemniczą bestię, jednak żaden nie wrócił żywy.

Tak, to przykuło uwagę całkiem sporej liczby gości. Nawet gospodarz zdawał się ciekawie strzyc uchem. Salazar ukrył w krótkiej brodzie uśmieszek zadowolenia, po czym roztoczył przed słuchaczami wizję niepokonanego bohatera. Ten, oczywiście, bez trudu rozwiązał problemy okolicznych mieszkańców:dostał się do jaskini i w bardzo widowiskowy - oraz wyjątkowo krwawy - sposób pozbawił potwora większości członków przy akompaniamencie tryskającej z każdej rany krwi. Nie bez powodu również groźną bestią okazała się niczego sobie goła panna, której jedynym mankamentem były wijące się na głowie węże oraz wzrok zamieniający w kamień wszystko, co żywe. Bohater jednak nie uląkł się i zatłukł poczwarę. Wdzięczni wieśniacy uhonorowali go, żeniąc z najpiękniejszą dziewczyną.

I żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Jakżeby inaczej.

Posypało się grosiwo, które Salazar skrzętnie pozbierał. Dawno wyzbył się dumy, która niegdyś nie pozwoliłaby mu schylić się po leżącą w pyle gościńca monetę. Teraz, doznawszy i głodu, i chłodu, i śnieżyc, i palących upałów, był po stokroć mądrzejszy. Duma była jedynie ciężarem, przeszkodą na drodze do poznania. Pożegnał się z nią bez żalu wiele krain temu.

Kiedy wsypywał pozbierane monety do kieszeni, podszedł do niego całkiem porządnie ubrany mąż, którego wyraz twarzy zwiastował wyuczoną uprzejmość i niewielki rozum.

- Pozwolisz, przybyszu? - zagaił mężczyzna również niesprawiający wrażenia tubylca. Był na to zbyt dobrze wychowany. - Chcielibyśmy cię zaprosić do naszego stołu. - Wskazał kąt całkiem niedaleko niewielkiego paleniska, na którym szczęśliwie trzaskał wesoły ogienek.

Salazar nie wahał się.

- Dziękuję, panie, to niebywale uprzejmie z twojej strony.

Sądząc po zadowolonej minie swojego nowego gospodarza, raczej nie przesadził z grzecznościami. Spotkały się wręcz one z łaskawym przyjęciem, jakby były w pełni zasłużone.

Gdy podeszli do niewielkiego stołu, mężczyzna odezwał się ponownie:

- Pozwól, że się przedstawię, przybyszu.

Salazar uznał, że nowy... przyszły znajomy zdecydowanie nadużywa dwóch słów na "p". Zwykł był jednak zachowywać kulturę, więc zmilczał, uśmiechając się zachęcająco.

- Jestem Godryk z rodu Złotego Gryfa. - Skłonił się lekko a niezgrabnie.

Salazar odkłonił się, choć napuszone zachowanie i wydumana nazwa nie budziła w nim przyjemnych uczuć. Czy ten idiota chociaż widział kiedyś gryfa?

- Oto zaś moja dama - kontynuował _idiota_, wskazując jedną z młodych kobiet siedzących przy stole - szlachetna Rowena z rodu Kruczego Pazura.

"Już lepiej" - stwierdził w duchu Salazar, kiedy dama uprzejmie skinęła głową. Skłonił się głęboko, jak przystało w obecności pięknej pani.

- I nasza Helga - niefrasobliwie dokończył prezentację Godryk z dobrotliwym uśmiechem skierowanym do najmłodszej spośród obecnych.

Salazar nie przypuszczał, by "nasza" oznaczało, że dziewczyna była córką pozostałej dwójki - była na to zdecydowanie za dorosła, a oni zbyt młodzi. W jakiś sposób jednak najwyraźniej do nich należała. Nie chciał okazywać wścibstwa; uznał, że kiedyś się dowie, o co w tym chodzi. A jeżeli nie, to i tak niewielka strata.

Przedstawił się imieniem i pełnym, koszmarnie długim w uszach niewiernych nazwiskiem, po czym usiadł na ławie obok _naszej Helgi_ i przyglądał się pozostałym z lekkim uśmiechem. Pani Rowena wyraźnie taksowała go wzrokiem, jakby próbowała coś zmierzyć czy ocenić. Nie uważając za odpowiednie zaczynania rozmowy, skoro był tam obcy, Salazar milczał.

Po dłuższej chwili dama zdecydowała się przerwać nieco krępującą ciszę:

- Jak naprawdę skończyła się ta historia?

Salazar bez słowa uniósł brwi, udając Greka, którym zdecydowanie nie był.

- Och, dajże spokój, panie. - Szlachetna Rowena z rodu Kruczego Pazura lekko poruszyła się na siedzeniu. - Przecież widać było, że opowiadałeś w taki sposób, aby zainteresować obecnych. Ja jestem ciekawa, jak było naprawdę.

- Ten bohater - włączył się nieśmiały głosik Helgi - nie był wojem, prawda? Był czarodziejem - bardziej stwierdziła niż zapytała.

Kobiety w tym towarzystwie niewątpliwie grzeszyły rozumem. Bardzo grzeszyły.

- My ich nazywamy magami - nie zaprzeczył Salazar.

Obie damy uśmiechnęły się ze zrozumieniem na dźwięk słowa "ich". Dyskrecją również grzeszyły, ocenił Iberyjczyk. Skoro przybysz nie chciał ujawniać swoich mocy, one nie zamierzały o tym mówić, chociaż wiedziały swoje. Jeśli znał kobiety - a uważał się za całkiem niezłego specjalistę w owym zakresie - te dwie były wyjątkowe.

Godryk z rodu Złotego Gryfa (którego, przy czym Salazar w duchu się upierał, nigdy na oczy nie widział; w przeciwieństwie do niego) również wydawał się wyjątkowy. Wyjątkowo tępy, szczerze mówiąc. Ale przynajmniej się nie odzywał.

- Naprawdę w jaskini mieszkała kobieta z wężami zamiast włosów - zapewnił po chwili podróżnik. - A jej spojrzenie naprawdę zamieniało w kamień. Bohater opowieści jednak jej nie zaszlachtował. Krwawa łaźnia nigdy nie leżała w jego naturze. - Z niesmakiem skrzywił wargi. - Porozmawiał z nią i okazało się, że ona chce tylko spokoju. Wcale nie zamierzała nikogo zabijać, ale ludzie wciąż wchodzili do jaskini i spoglądali jej w oczy... Cóż, taka została stworzona i nic nie mogła na to poradzić. Mag obiecał jej więc, że jeśli ona sobie życzy, to on zasypie wejście do jaskini i nikt nie będzie jej już niepokoić. Była zachwycona. Nawet dała mu na pamiątkę jeden ze swoich włosów.

Nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, delikatnie pogłaskał opasającą jego lewy nadgarstek bransoletę w kształcie zwiniętego węża.

- A mieszkańcy okolic? - zapytała pani Rowena tonem sugerującym, że doskonale zna odpowiedź.

- Nie byli zachwyceni - odparł, ona zaś skinęła głową, jakby tego właśnie się spodziewała. - Chcieli głowy potwora, chcieli zemsty. Mag dał im jedynie spokój i bezpieczeństwo, więc mieli mu to za złe. Co gorsza, potęga jego zaklęć sprawiła, że do jaskini nikt już nigdy nie mógł się dostać: zbocze, w którym się znajdowała, przypominało litą skałę, nie było śladu po jakimkolwiek otworze. - Bezmyślnie bawił się bransoletą, która w końcu spojrzała na niego z lekką pretensją w oczach, syknęła i przepełzła na przegub prawej ręki, wokół którego się zawinęła, by zaraz znieruchomieć.

Helga pisnęła cienko.

- Nie ma się czego obawiać - zapewnił Salazar, kiedy wreszcie zrozumiał, co ją wystraszyło. - Jest bardzo młody, zupełnie niegroźny - dodał i poklepał głowę węża palcem wskazującym.

Z lekkim uśmiechem patrzył, jak dziewczyna nieśmiało wyciągnęła dłoń i pogłaskała zwierzątko, które Salazar jej podsunął.

"Byle nie patrzeć mu w oczy" - myślał, obserwując zachwyconą pannę. - "Jego spojrzenie jeszcze nie zabija, ale w kamień zamieniało nawet kiedy był tylko włosem na głowie Meduzy..."

Salazar, od wielu lat noszący przybrane nazwisko Slytherin, z nostalgią spojrzał w kierunku, gdzie za lasem i jeziorem znajdował się Hogwart. Teraz jego bazyliszek - niegdyś noszony wokół przedramienia niczym drogocenny klejnot - był gigantycznym wężem zamieszkującym zamkowe podziemia. Nie mógł już podróżować ze swoim panem, był na to nieco zbyt... pokaźny. Gdy sobie o nim przypominał, stary mag z Iberii czuł się zwykle trochę samotny. Nawet jeśli akurat przebywał w całkiem dużym towarzystwie. Teraz jedyną biżuterią, jaką mógł gładzić, był toporny wisior, z którym Salazar nigdy się nie rozstawał. Podarunek od dawno już nieżyjącego Godryka. Jedyna po nim pamiątka.

Dłuższą chwilę wodził palcem po stylizowanym "S", w jakie układał się wąż na medalionie. Jego zadumę przerwał odgłos kopyta grzebiącego w ziemi. Wiekowy mag uśmiechnął się i odwrócił wzrok od Hogwartu. Zatoczył nim półkrąg, po drodze hacząc o trzy celtyckie krzyże, stojące tuż obok siebie i tonące w powodzi wiosennych kwiatów. "Tyle po was zostało" - pomyślał smutno, zaciskając wisior w dłoni.

- Starszy?

Nieśmiały, cichy głos z pewnością należał do któregoś ze źrebców. Salazar uśmiechnął się szerzej, kiedy w końcu ogarnął spojrzeniem towarzyszące mu osoby.

Większą część polany zagarnęło stadko centaurów. Rozmaitej maści i wieku, wszystkie z szacunkiem patrzyły na czarodzieja, który pytająco uniósł brwi.

- Starszy - powtórzył trochę odważniej kasztanowaty wyrostek. - Czy opowiesz nam teraz inną historię? - Brązowe oczy patrzyły z nadzieją.

- Tak - poparł go młody karosz. - Może jak pomogłeś uciec naszym przodkom z Elidy?

- Albo jak z niczego zbudowaliście szkołę? - wszedł mu w słowo kolejny. - Opowiesz nam o magii?

- Jutro - roześmiał się Salazar na widok takiego entuzjazmu. - Jutro też będzie dzień. Jutro mogę wam opowiedzieć o waszych dziadach lub o Hogwarcie. O czym tylko będziecie chcieli. Lecz dziś jestem już zmęczony. Chciałbym odpocząć - dokończył cicho, a jego spojrzenie powędrowało z powrotem ku krzyżom.

Zatopiony we wspomnieniach, nie słyszał, jak centaury po cichu opuściły polanę. Patrzył na groby, a jego myśli zagłuszały wszelkie dźwięki.

"Kto by pomyślał, że na zawsze zostanę w kapryśnej Brytanii? Kto by pomyślał, że po takim początku już zawsze będziemy razem?"

* * *

><p>KONIEC<p>

* * *

><p><em>Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-).<em>

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


End file.
